Masquerade
by Emo Headphonez
Summary: Oneshot/Crack/AU -- Lelouch is being forced to dress up as a girl for one night, while attending a masquerade. Dancing in high heels doesn't seem as bad as what had nearly happened to him -- SuzaxLulu --And yes, I'm aware the summary fails


A/N: Well, I'm being forced by an unnamed person to put this up. :/ Meh...

I just got inspired for this fic when I saw how good Lelouch looks as a girl. Hehehe. Slighty AU, this fic is. And crack-ish.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Code Geass. Why the hell would I be writing crap like this if I owned CG?

Rating: T, due to the fact it's language, slight SuzaxLulu and...because I said so. NERRR.

* * *

"No." The response was firm, and sounded fairly cold, too.

The blonde haired president pouted ever so slightly. "Come on, Lelouch. We just want to see if anybody will figure out the imposter." Amethyst eyes rolled as she talked, and he let out a grunt. Why the hell did he always have to be humiliated or ridiculed in one of Milly's schemes? It pissed him off, really.

"The imposter!?" Lelouch growled, annoyance now sparking in his eyes along with anger. "You're asking me to dress up as a _girl._ How the hell am I being an imposter!?" As soon as he finished yelling that, he realized what he was supposed to be an imposter. Of the opposite gender…god dammit. Sometimes, he really hated Milly.

The student council president merely grinned, and twirled around. "Thank-you, Lelouch~! Definitely owe you one!" She started to laugh as she started to walk out of the council room.

"I didn't agree to anything!" Too late. She was already gone, meaning that he was going through with this no matter what.

Owe him one…He let out a sigh, and looked down. Tomorrow night was not going to be. After all, he had to dress up as a girl and dance. In high heels. Ugh. This really screwed up his Black Knights plan that he had for tomorrow.

"Maybe it won't be that bad, Lelouch." Suzaku spoke up, causing the male to look up at his friend who was sitting on the opposite side of the table. "Haven't you always wanted to wear a dress?" He merely laughed, watching Shirley's and Rivalz' eyes widen. "I mean…didn't you use to say when you were-"

Lelouch cut him off abruptly "Shut _it._" He growled, teeth now gritting and eyes narrowed. That was the last thing he needed. For the Kururugi to reveal that he once, secretly, wanted to wear a dress. Damn his idiocy when he was a child.

"_You know, Suzaku…" The ten year old blinked once, looking at his friend. "I'd like to wear a dress once in my life. Just to see how it feels…I mean, girls seem comfortable in it, right? So, do you think guys would be comfortable in a dress?"_

_Green eyes widened in surprise, before the Kururugi just laughed. _

_Lelouch huffed slightly, a small blush appearing on his pale cheeks. "You could've just answered instead of laughing."_

"Oh, what? You don't want them to know?" The brunette grinned, which caused Lelouch to have the urge to lean over the table and smack him upside the head. "Fine, fine, Lelouch." He looked at the blue haired male and the orange haired female and shrug. "Guess he doesn't want me to tell you. Don't see why, though. It's not that bad."

"It is!" Lelouch growled, and sank down in his chair.

Rivalz let out a sigh. "I want to know, though..." He shook his head. "Oh well. Who do you suppose if going to be dancing with you, though?"

"Rivalz, it's a masquerade. How should he know who he's going to dance with?" Shirley scowled slightly, smacking the male on the head. She then blushed, probably thinking of the possibility of her and Lelouch dancing together even though he was going to be in a gown.

"I still don't get why Milly is making me dress as a girl, in a masquerade…" Lelouch let out a grumble, and got up. His eyes fell on Kallen, and he grinned at a sudden thought. "I wonder if she'll like the idea that I'm going to suggest to her about you disguising yourself as a guy…"

Rivalz jaw opened. "She can't be a guy, Lelouch!" He pointed at the pink haired girl, which caused her green eyes to narrow in rage. "I mean, look at her che-" The teenager was cut off by a swift punch to the jaw, courtesy of Kallen Stadfield.

"Then I can't be a girl." He frowned, turning and walked out of the student council room.

* * *

"Sooo…you're going to be a girl tomorrow, hm?" C.C. asked, looking up from the book she was reading to look at Lelouch. "How're you going to pull that off?" She smirked, as Lelouch glared at her.

"Go in my place, witch." He growled, sitting in the chair that was near his desk. "Just dye your green hair black, and then go posing as me. It won't be that hard." Okay, maybe it would, but whatever. They'd figure out what to do with the colour of her eyes later.

"Like hell I'm dying my hair!" She snapped, and looked back down at the book. "Have fun, though. I'll be watching…" Her voice trailed off into a giggle, and Lelouch let out a small hiss. He really didn't want to do this, that much was obvious. Besides, how the hell would he walk in high heels in the first place? His feet, sure, were narrow enough to fit into shoes like that. But…he'd never experienced walking in high heels, let alone _dance_ in them. Plus his hair…

He was going to murder Milly once this was all over.

"At least take over as Zero during my absence." The leader of the Black Knights muttered, now writing vigorously on a piece of paper. "The instructions of what to do tomorrow night will be on this piece of paper, C.C. Not too complicated, okay? Just follow what they say, alright?" He looked over his shoulder, only to see the woman looking down at her book with an intense look. Was she even listening…? "Witch?"

No response.

"C.C…"

Nope, no response.

"Hey!" He yelled, throwing the pencil at her head. Sadly, it missed and hit the wall which caused a small 'thunk' sound. Lelouch let out a small grumble when she didn't respond to that, let alone look up. "My God…" The leader of the Black Knights desperately needed to relax, so he turned off the lamp on his desk. "I really hope this is a dream." A horrible dream. He rested his head on his desk, and closed his eyes.

_Come on, Lelouch. Wake up from the nightmare._

Those were the last thoughts of the Britannian before he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

_Rrrring._

_Rrrring._

A pale hand shot out, and clutched the cell phone tightly. Who could be calling him at this hour? Lifting up his head, he continued to look at the ringing cell phone. What time did it say on it…? 3:30PM…What!? How the hell did he manage to sleep a whole day?

To make things worse, in about three hours, he would be disguised as a girl…_Thanks for screwing me over, life._ He thought, and brought the cell phone up to his ear once he pressed a button. "Hello?" Lelouch asked, resisting the urge to yawn.

"Oh, good. You aren't dead!" Dead…well, it certainly was obvious who this person was. Milly Ashford. "So, you have to come down the council room now. After all, it's going to take a lot of time for you to become a girl." She giggled the last part, and before the teenager had any time to respond, she hung up on him.

Placing the cell phone on his desk, he yawned and stood up. Well, at least his hair didn't get too messed up while he was sleeping. In fact…it looked exactly the same as last night. Not too surprising, though. He didn't exactly move in his sleep. "C.C…" He looked over to his bed, only to find the woman lying on it, still reading. "Whatever." Rolling his eyes, he walked out of his room, out of the door and towards to council room.

* * *

"Take your clothes off."

Those were the exact words that the blonde haired teenager said as soon as Lelouch came into the room. Shirley blinked, before turning a bright red colour. Rivalz merely stared at the two. Kallen blushed slightly, while Suzaku just grinned like a total retard. As for Nina? She wasn't paying attention, like usual, and didn't hear what Milly said.

"What?" Lelouch backed up slightly, wanting to run away. But he knew that was useless, since he wasn't exactly fit and anyone in the room could catch up to him an instant.

"Take them off." She ordered once again, approaching the Prince with a glint in her cerulean coloured eyes. "Now."

Stupid urge to run away was getting stronger. "Can't I at least the small room to change in?" He growled, taking one step back once again. "Like hell I'm stripping in front of you guys!" The male suddenly yelled, the urge obviously overpowering his willpower. He whipped around, and attempted to run away from the student council.

Milly let out a growl, loud enough for Lelouch to hear. And he really didn't like what he heard. "Suzaku. Get him."

Suzaku Kururugi. He was supposed to outrun that soldier!? Unless he hid somewhere, there was no way in hell he would outrun the brunette. "Crap…" He hissed, attempting to make his long skinny legs go faster. As he was about to round a corner, he was brought down by Suzaku who had quickly caught up to him. Letting out a squeak, he crashed to the floor with Suzaku sitting on top of him.

"Come on, Lulu. It won't be that bad. Besides…" Why could Lelouch imagine a stupid grin on the Japanese's face? Probably because he knew his friend well and there was probably one. "You'll get your chance to wear a dress. Come on." He laughed slightly, causing the teenager underneath him to squirm slightly. This probably looked awkward, if one were to come down the hallway and see Suzaku on top of Lelouch.

Lelouch let out a hiss. "No."

"Why not?"

"Why the hell do you think I'm not going to dress up as a girl!?"

"Tch. You're just afraid." Suzaku clicked his tongue, causing Zero to growl.

"Afraid of what? Being humiliated? Why, Suzaku Kururugi…" Lelouch paused, eyes narrowing. "You're a genius." It was plain fully obvious that he was being sarcastic, especially with the tone in his voice. "Now get off me."

Lelouch could just imagine a smirk on the brunette pilots face now. "Not until you promise that you'll go through dressing up as a girl for the masquerade." God, why the hell was Suzaku so bent on making him become a girl for the night!? This annoyed him, annoyance obvious since he twitched his eye.

After much thought he let out another small growl. "…Fine…" He muttered, almost reluctantly. Well, this night was going to be wonderful…

* * *

"Lelouch! You look _so pretty!" _Those were the first words he heard that had come out of the presidents and Shirley's mouth when he stepped out of the small room. "Who knew you could become like that?" Milly giggled, while Shirley was now just staring at the purple eyed male in awe.

His amethyst eyes fell on Rivalz, who was biting his lip. Obviously trying to hold in laughter. They then fell on Suzaku and Kallen, who were just staring and not saying anything. Were they awed by him? Or…did they just have no reaction?

After all, he was wearing a fairly western styled dress that looked old fashioned. It was a deep purple colour for the most part, and had white ruffles on it. To make it worse, there was a dark blue cameo in the middle of the flounce that was placed near his neck. Lelouch had to admit though, he really looked like a girl. After all, Milly insisted on making him wear an ebony coloured wig to match his hair. _"It's not very convincing if the guy has short hair if he's going to dress up as a girl!"_ She had said, before pushing him into the small room that was connected with the student council room. The wig had violet ribbons entwined into it, and to make matters worse, it was slightly itchy.

"I guess." He muttered, attempting to walk with his high heels on. "My God…" He muttered, wincing as he nearly fell over. "I hate you for this, Milly." The Geass user growled, glaring a multitude of sharp objects at her. He could've just used his Geass on her to prevent her from making him do this, but for some reason…he just didn't.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Suzaku standing up, and quickly turned away so he couldn't see his face. Eh…? Whatever. _Insane jock._

"Now. You're going to need a mask. After all, this is a masquerade." His attention fell on Milly, and he groaned. It was fairly hard to tell he was Lelouch, and yet he still needed a mask. Zeroes mask…what…what the…That was odd. Normally stuff like that didn't pop into his head. "Now…I wonder what colour of mask would go well with your outfit." The president put a hand on her chin, and she scanned Lelouch carefully.

What was he? A barcode?

"I have enough purple, I think." He frowned, watching the blonde female pick up a light purple, feathery mask. Not to mention the feathers would cause him to sneeze.

"Yes, but no other colour will go well." Milly approached the dress wearing male, holding a purple tinted, silver mask up to his face with lavender coloured feathers spouting from the right side of the masks. Oh no…he was going to wind up having a sneezing fest tonight, along with falling over. "Hehe, it's yours now, Lulu." Before she whipped it around, she put on the mask. "Now come on! We all have to change, too!"

"F-Fine…" Lelouch heard Rivalz gasp, and he grunted something. Still trying to hold in that laugh. The other three just nodded, walking out of their room to go change.

_I'm going to murder someone…_

_And if anyone asks, I'm Elizabeth Not like they would...but..._

* * *

Lelouch "Elizabeth" Lamperogue let out a low growl, as he stood in the corner of the courtyard. He was currently looking up at a deck, which seemed to look over the courtyard. Standing on the stage was none other than Milly Ashford, dressed in an azure dress, and a silver mask with cerulean feathers on it.

"Welcome, all~! To the first annual Ashford Academy masquerade ball! However, this is a slight twist!" She giggled and winked, which made the male twitch slightly. "There's someone here who isn't who they appear to be! And if you find out who that person is, you'll be getting a special prize." She laughed, and snapped her fingers. "Now, without further adieu, let us commence!" As soon as Milly finished speaking, some soft orchestra music started to play.

_Pfft, hopefully no one asks me to-_His thoughts were cut off, since he was approached by a fairly slim male who appeared to be the same age as Lelouch. _DAMMIT._

"Excuse me, miss?" A smile, revealing near perfectly straight and white teeth. "Care to dance?" He held out his hand, which caused Lelouch to scowl inwardly. Really, he didn't want to dance but he noticed Milly glare down at him.

"Ah…I…guess…" He said, trying to disguise his voice like a girls. Really, it hadn't been this high since he went through puberty (when it cracked) so it hurt a little bit. Holding out his white gloved hands, the teenager took it in his own and pull Lelouch towards him. Good thing this guy was taller than him (and Lelouch was pretty tall), or it would be fairly awkward.

"Hmm…you smell nice…" Another smile as the two started to dance with the music. Lelouch blinked rapidly, and let out a mutter that was incoherent. "Almost like-"

"Ahh, yeah. New body wash." Lelouch quickly interrupted, and smiled slightly. "Anyways…" His voice trailed off, as he was unsure of what to say. After all, what could he say? He'd honestly never been to a masquerade, let alone know what to say. As a girl.

He heard a small noise come from the guy, before feeling something on his head. Blinking rapidly, he realized that the teenager whose name he had yet to learn was resting his head on his. A bit fast, wasn't he? Ah well, this didn't upset him too much. "Hmmm, even though I really don't know who you are, do you think we could talk after words? Like, in private? You seem like a girl-"A girl. Wonderful. It wasn't obvious that he was in disguise. "-that would be great to know."

"Uhm…" What could he respond? He wanted to get out of these heels, and this dress as soon as possible. But wouldn't it look weird for a girl to appear for one night and then disappear right after the dance? "…I suppose…" Lelouch could feel hot breath against his head, which made him shudder slightly.

_Dear God. Let this night be over soon…_

* * *

Well, at least the dancing part was over. Now for "private time" with mystery guy. Lovely.

"So, where exactly are we going?" He asked, being led around the Academy by the male who had now removed his mask. He had fairly pretty blue eyes, which seemed to go well with his light brown hair.

"To the gardens. Seems like too pretty of a night to spend it inside talking. Don't you agree…" He trailed off, obviously waiting for Lelouch to answer with his name.

"Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth? Hmm, nice name. Oh!" He snapped his fingers with his free hand. "I'm Joshua, by the way." Joshua, huh. For some reason, Lelouch always liked that name. Ah, well. It will forever be a mystery.

Eventually, the two came to a long row of bushes that seemed to be bursting with roses. Beside the row of roses were another row of flowers, they looked a pretty silver colour due to the moonlight. In the middle of rose row, there was a bush, just long enough for one to lay on. Huh…well…that was odd. But nonetheless, it was a pretty sight.

He felt a slight tug on his hands, and realized it was Joshua pulling him towards the bench. The brunette smiled, sitting down and patted the space beside him. Obeying quietly, Lelouch sat down and let out a sigh of relief. Finally, his feet could get a break from walking/dancing around in those high heels. Those damned shoes probably put many blisters on his feet.

"So…" The male in a dress blinked, before feeling hands on his face. Eh? What was the teenager doing? Tensing up for a minute or so, he then realized it was merely Joshua pulling off the mask that concealed his eyes. "I didn't want to take it off."

"But then who would see your…" His voice became quieter as he spoke, staring into amethyst coloured eyes. "…Eyes." He swallowed, and placed the mask on the dirt without looking away. What? Did Lelouchs eyes really have that effect on people? It seemed so.

Hesitantly, Lelouch looked away and up at the stars. "What do you want to talk about anyways, Joshua?"

"I want you." The response was so sudden, that it nearly started Zero. Blinking rapidly, he looked over and into those blue eyes. They didn't not look like the ones from before. Instead of calm, they were full of…lust? Yeah, it was lust all right.

"W-What…?" He choked, attempting to squirm away but the male had now grabbed both of his arms.

"You heard me. I want you. And your body…" He hissed, leaning in closer until placing his lips on Lelouchs. The boy merely let out a squeak, as Joshua attempted to shove his tongue down his throat. "…Come on…" The purple eyed boy heard the male hiss, still shoving his tongue down Lelouchs throat. Dear God…he was about to be raped. He knew it…

In one swift movement, ebony hair now had dirt in it due the fact that Lelouch had been thrown onto the group and Joshua was on top of him. "Hehe…" A glint of both greed in lust sparked in the teens eyes, as he felt Lelouchs body up. Obviously, he still had no idea that the Geass user was really a guy.

Wait.

Geass…Yes. That could work…

Blinking once, he let the Geass become visible and stared right towards Joshua who was just now staring blankly at him. Probably thinking what the hell appeared in my eye, Lelouch thought with a smirk. "Get-off-"

"Get the hell off of HIM!"A voice roared, causing Lelouch to cut off, blink, and make the Geass disappear. After all, Joshua was now looking up, and staring at the figure that was rapidly coming towards him. "He's not YOURS!" That voice…no…Suzaku? Why was he out here, let alone in the gardens? A mystery.

The next thing he knew it, the one who was on top of him was flung off by the brunette who was growling fairly loudly. Sitting up, Lelouch stared at the two. It seemed that Joshua was flung quite a ways away… Suzaku was standing there, huffing, while Joshua sat up slowly and stared into green eyes with a mixture of fear, and curiosity. "You…monster…" The Kururugi yelled, running once again towards Joshua. Only this time, he jumped and kicked the other brunette right in the jaw.

"SHIT!" Lelouch heard Joshua yell, being sent flying from the kick Suzaku had delivered to him. Purple eyes had to scan the ground, until he found the in pain teenager lying there. "What the hell-" He was cut off, since the pilot was now on top of him, and punched him square in the face. "Ow. HEY."

A small smirk was appearing on Lelouchs lips. He noticed that Joshua was squirming, attempting to get away from the raging Suzaku, but was failing. No one could escape from the grasp the Kururugi had on one once he had them down. He found that out earlier today.

"Get…fucking…of of-" The light brown haired teenagers voice was cut of be a small screech, which caused Lelouch to tilt his head. What did Suzaku just do that caused Joshua to screech like that? Should he get up and check? Standing up slowly, but nearly falling due to the heels, purple eyes tried to see what happened. But they only saw brunette on brunette.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch called, and spat some of the wigs locks that went into his mouth. He started to approach the two slowly, but stopped half way. Suzaku was looking over his shoulder, a horrified expression on his face. It was like he didn't know what just happened, and what he just did. _Wonderful._ The Prince thought bitterly. "What did you to him?"

"…Um…" His voice was softer, as he got off of Joshua and pointed to the fallen teenagers neck and then towards his own suit. Despite the small flecks of blood on it, Lelouch had to admit, made him look fairly handsome. It was white, with golden rims and had a small red rose over his heart. "I..I…don't know…" He whispered, green eyes looking down to avoid looking into the Britannians eyes.

What…the…hell. Blood was trickling out of Joshua's neck, and it looked like the word 'Off' was carved into his neck. But how did it get there? Suzaku didn't have a knife on him that Lelouch knew of anyways. Amethyst eyes scanned around the body, until he found a small sharp blade near Joshua's head. Hm, so he did have a knife on him…But where did he get it from? Oh well…He'd figure that out later.

"Suzaku," Lelouch scowled slightly, the scent of blood entering his nostrils. Not a nice scent, really. Night air and blood didn't mix, it seemed. "Why the hell did you do that to him?" _Sure, he was about to rape me but this is a little extreme._

"He's not dead, though." As Suzaku spoke quietly, Lelouch couldn't help but feel an itch on his head. Damn that wig…Oh, well. He'd have to get it off somehow, and soon. It was starting to piss him off. "And I don't know…When I saw you two there, I just got really angry. Like…" The Japanese teenager was starting to make hand motions. "…Like there was something inside of me that made me do what I just did. A monster. I don't know." Emerald coloured eyes were now looking into purple, and from what Lelouch could tell, he was on the verge of tears.

Oh no. He didn't want to have to deal with a crying Suzaku, on top of an unconscious Joshua. "Look," He took a deep breath in, and exhaled quickly after. "It's fine, I suppose. Just don't do that again, okay? Next time just fling the person off of me." He then grinned, thinking of something. "Unless of course…" He approached a rapidly blinking Suzaku, who seemed to look like he was glowing beat red. Was he thinking the same thing that he was? Most likely. "It's you."

Suzaku backed up slowly, and twitched his eye. It looked like he was about to say something, but didn't. "Say what you were going to say, Suzaku." He frowned, disliking it that the brunette backed away.

"I…actually know what happened." He looked away, and placed a tan on hand on his reddening face. "I just got so angry that someone was going to rape you. Because I…um…" A small pause, and was sounded like he was about to stutter something out. But to Lelouch's surprise, he didn't, "Love you."

Lelouch blinked rapidly, half expecting him to say that. Even though he was sort of expecting it, it still shocked him slightly. Seeing that emerald eyes were even closer towards tears than before, he blinked once again. After digesting it, he smiled, he came closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek. "You're afraid of rejection, aren't you?" A small nod. "You know…" He leaned in closer, so close that he was breathing onto the brunettes face. "I was actually hoping to dance with you earlier instead of…him."

"R-Really?"

"No, Suzaku, I'm lying." He snickered. "Of course I'm telling the truth. Now why don't we have that time together that we didn't earlier." Lelouch leaned in closer, their lips nearly touching. "Let's dance with our bodies. Together." When had the sudden lust for Suzaku's body hit? Probably when he had said that a 'monster inside of him made him do what he did to Joshua'.

Suzaku bit his lip, thinking for a moment. Was the brunette really that stupid and didn't know what he meant? Just as Lelouch was going to whisper, he grinned. "If you say so, Lelouch vi Britannia." He laughed softly, seeing the boy's reaction. What was the reaction, exactly? A small hiss and a frown. "Right here, though?"

"Why not right here? The moonlight will make it even better…" His voice trailed off into a giggle, as he started to somehow take off Suzaku's top. "Besides, I think it adds a nice glow to your tanned skin.

"Lelouch…" The brunette muttered, feeling a small breeze of cold air come into contact with his chest. How the Britannian got off the top so fast? The world may never know. "How do you get off your dress?" Good point…

One way sex would be boring…Oh well. He'd figure out how to get the dress of later.

"Shut up and just let me do you for right now."

This night, it turned out, wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

**

* * *

**

A/N: ...Double u tee eff. Meh...R&R this wonderufl season? God, I'm such a dork...

-Envy


End file.
